Healthcare information systems are traditionally institutionally customized and require a tremendous amount of time and effort to configure and/or implement from ground level or convert from a different system. This is primarily because such systems are manually built which is a tedious process at best, generally taking several months and multiple in-person consultant visits to accomplish.
Accordingly, a method for configuring, implementing and/or maintaining a healthcare information system that diminishes the time and effort required would be desirable. Additionally, an automated system that utilizes existing sources of information for configuration, implementation and/or maintenance to alleviate some of the tedious nature of the process would be advantageous.